villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Postal Dude
Postal Dude (Jr.) is the "anti-heroic" protagonist and playable character of the Postal video game franchise. He is voiced by Rick Hunter. Appearance Postal Dude is depicted as a middle-aged tall, thin man sporting a goatee. He is always seen wearing sunglasses and a long trench coat whose color varies between games, as well as a t-shirt with a stamp of an alien. Despite never being stated to have any previous experience with firearms, the Dude is very skilled with them, as well as being able to make use of improvised weapons. Personality In the original game, the Postal Dude has very little in the way of personality, being shown just as a malevolent and manipulative psychopath who hates everyone and everything. There are hints of at least one mental disease as shown via his diary and War Journal (in the manual, or on Hard or Nightmare mode in Postal Redux), suggesting that could be one of the reasons for his violent and destructive actions. In Postal 2, PD is shown as an antisocial and reclusive loner who is just minding his own business. He is a very easygoing and imperturbable guy, usually not minding the stuff happening around him and constantly making unflattering and sarcastic remarks about them. He also loves his dog Champ dearly, going to great lengths to save him on both expansions of the second game. The Postal Dude has sixteen known relatives *His father, T. Dude Sr. (whom he hates mainly because of his alcoholism and drug use) who died in 1996. His corpse is located in the Paradise Cemetery *His unnamed mother (also hated by the Postal Dude) who lives in an unknown place of the country *His uncle Dave, a rich guy-esque drug dealer and cult leader *His grandfather, Freddie Dude Jr. He is 96 Years old *His great grandfather, Freddie Dude Sr. He is 130 years old *His great great grandfather, Robert Dude. He is 168 years old *His younger brother, David Dude III. He is 33 years old *His older brother, Thomas Dude Jr. He is 56 years old *His younger brothers, Paul Dude and Mark Dude *His older brothers, Chris Dude and Mark Dude Sr. *His uncles, Thomas Dude Sr. and Alvin Dude *His aunts, Jennifer Dude and Sarah Dude *His ancestors, ECO Dude and Daniel Dude *His descendant, Robot Z-9 *His sisters, Lisa Dude, Ashley Dude, Melissa Dude and Mary Dude *His brothers, Zachary Dude, Bradley Dude, Victor Dude, Harold Dude, Jerry Dude In the movie Postal Dude is a very different character in the movie adaptation of the game. There, he is shown as a very unlucky guy who just wanted to live without problems. He can't get a decent job and his wife, who is morbidly obese, cheats on him with everyone in town. Unable to stand for all of this anymore, he decides to get some money to leave the place, so he makes a deal with his uncle Dave, who is the leader of a cult, to steal a shipment of popular dolls (which resemble a scrotum) and sell them at a high price. However, the Al-Qaeda was also after the dolls, prompting a confrontation between the members of the cult and the terrorist group. Dave's right hand man kills him and imprisons PD in the compound of the cult. After escaping, PD goes nuts and starts a war against everyone, joined only by a bar-woman whom he had met before. As all fanatic groups confront each other, the two leave the town as it is bombarded by nuclear missiles. Postal Dude was portrayed by Zack Ward who most famously played Scut Farkus. Trivia *The Postal Dude's age has never been revealed, the Postal concepts from 1996 mentions that he is 27 years old. However the developers, Running with Scissors, have stated that the dude from the first game is in-fact a different character. *In the Postal 2 beta shown at E3 2002, the Postal Dude had no glasses, exposing his reddish eyes, and he was much taller and thin. *In the Postal games, he is called the Postal Dude because he is the representative character for the series. In the film, he is called the Postal Dude by the people of Paradise because they blamed him on going postal at the Little Germany festival and causing a massacre, when in fact Al Qaeda were largely responsible for the death toll. *In Postal III's introduction, the Dude says that he hates his "fucking name". When the announcer asks him if he has a real name, he replies with "Uh, I forget. Kids, don't do drugs". *In Postal, the voice heard in gameplay played by Rick Hunter isn't the Postal Dude, it was intended for it to be another voice, possibly of supernatural origin, in his head commenting on his killing spree. This is verifiable by the fact that within the game files, Hunter's voice clips are labeled as "demon" and that when taking damage, the Postal Dude's various screams are provided by Vince Desi. *In Postal 2, when quicksaving, the Dude may call you out on it: Are you saving again?!, Didn't you just save?! and My grandmother could beat the game if she saved as much as you do! *It's interesting to note that in Postal 2, the Dude is only as violent as the player wants him to be, as the majority of the missions can be completed with or without violence. However, it is usually simpler to take the latter route, as the pacifistic solutions often require money, which is very scarce, or the player to avoid confrontation with enemies. **If the player clears the game with a perfect pacifist run, they are awarded with an extra message in the end which says "Thank you for playing, JESUS.". Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Anarchist Category:Protagonists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Comic Relief Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Dimwits Category:Dissociative Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Fighter Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Mischievous Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Paranoid Category:Protective Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Self-Aware Category:Serial Killers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sophisticated Category:Spouses Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thugs Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vigilante